Curse of the Soul – The Origins of HoMe and Vile
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: The story of HoMe and Vile as it was meant to be, redone and re-edited. I will maintain the originals until this is complete. Please read and review, no flames.
1. The Prince's Night Terror

**Curse of the Soul – The Origins of H. and Vile**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**X-Men Evolution and it's character's are © Marvel**

**Aliens, Xenomorph and associated material are © Dark Horse/20th Century Fox**

**The characters of HoMe, Vile, Gik'reber and other Xeno-Sapien's are © THE Xenomorph**

**Author's Note and Synopsis. **

**It's been quite a while since I wrote a story with H. or Vile, but now my mind is back in the right place to write the right way for this project. This is a HUGE undertaking for me since I will be retconning the living crap out of H. and Vile's lives. I won't remove the H. or Vile stories until this story is complete. The first retcon will be obvious, Vile's appearing in the first half of the story in fact it's his memories that start us off and introduce us to the others. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

_**The Prince's Night Terror**_

The pain...

It spreads through me like a cavity through a rotting tooth. I scream aloud and it echoes back, but the voices are not my own they are...

Calm.

I am awake.

I am Vile, Prince of the Hive. A gift from the darkness of the void to my people, my existence has brought forth the others. Praenuntius, our hope for a bright future if she ever chooses a mate, was the second and my sister in my human life. Dassan, the sword arm of the hive, he brings a wrathful end to our enemies. Jeht, a brother who tests our patience both hive bound and normal. Seltesh the Ever Young, brought to us by her own human mother in hopes of preserving her life. We did, she is now our sister. Leto was our final member, as close to a brother as I could want, he was likely to win my sister as a mate, I could not object. Now though the Queens seek a new world to bring others to our hive.

I stand before them, their instructions echoing in my head. We are to head to our world of origin and find others with the same mutation to create more of our kind. The hive craves our new presence and we must supply more. As I turn to leave the queens and fight the current inhabitants of this world for a craft I find myself enthralled by visions of my home world. I see it has changed since the days of kings and now buildings as tall as the sky itself crest the world. I am in awe for moments as these visions pass. Then the pain arrives again and I collapse to the ground clutching my chest. Then blackness.

When next I awake the Queens tell my of the connection. The connection I share to the mutated worthless waste of embryo that was birthed as I mutated. It was born as my human body was replaced with the hive's blessed body. It was undersized and fearful for it was not within the hive. It left the sanctity of our hive before anything could be done. The Queens thought nothing of it until this day for they had thought it dead. Now though my connection to it has reappeared as it has turned up on Earth.

The Queens though did not seem displeased. No they were happy and ordered me to advance the arrival of the hive. I made my way to the surface with a smile as I felt Leto's mind join my own. He offered his aid and I accepted. I was going home to end it.

That was not my fate though. HoMe was in fact going to absolve me of my life with the hive.


	2. Kitty Queen

**Curse of the Soul – The Origins of HoMe and Vile**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**X-Men Evolution and it's character's are © Marvel**

**Aliens, Xenomorph and associated material are © Dark Horse/20th Century Fox**

**The characters of HoMe, Vile, Gik'reber and other Xeno-Sapien's are © THE Xenomorph**

_**Kitty-Queen**_

On Earth things were not going well for man kind. The exposure of mutants to the world had been a violent one and now most of the students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters spent their time inside, if only because of the mobs of people outside. They were even expelled from their high school despite the fact that they saved the world from a megalomaniac who wanted to mutate everyone. Protests were going on almost every day to announce the threat of new "Mutant Menaces". Still despite this the students of Xavier's were hoping for the best even to the point of breaking curfew to fed friends that wouldn't be accepted anywhere.

This is what Kitty Pryde, otherwise known as Shadowcat to her team mates, was doing at eleven thirty at night in the city of Bayville in a dark alley near the center of town. She crept slowly as she had been taught to by her mentor, and was fairly certain she had not been followed. Though she was at a loss as to where her friend was.

"Home?" She whispered. "Where are you? I brought you some roast." The young vegetarian gagged slightly as she pulled the warm mass wrapped in foil form her coat.

"_Kitty-Queen?"_ A childlike voice pulsed in her head.

"It's all right Home, I'm alone." Kitty said as she heard the skittering behind her and turned to see a sight that would frighten most people into soiling their pants. Before and attached to the alley wall was a small body with a whiplike tail, razor claws and banana shaped head where a glowing crest ran down either side. It's copper colored exoskeleton was dented and bruised from years of abuse at unknown tormentors. Still the creature merely stared at her as she handed it the roast.

"_Kitty-Queen nice."_ Home said as he took the meat and jabbed at it several time with a uniquely designed inner mouth that would jut forward to grab meat. _"Brother coming..." _The five foot tall creature said as it crouched behind a dumpster and looked to the sky.

"Well I hope he's as nice as you." Kitty chuckled as she patted his skull.

"_Brother lost, not brother. Monster."_ Home's mental imagery sent a tingle down the teenager's spine.

"Well I'll protect you." Kitty said as she hugged the large skull of her friend.

"Kitty?" The voice of Logan called out as a flashlight cut down the alley. "Over here One-Eye."

"Kitty!" Scott Summers snapped. "What is with you and breaking curfew? First it's Alvers and now you're hanging out in alleys?" Scott sighed as he saw the young girl trying to hide something. "Are you hiding a dog?"

"No, not exactly..." Kitty said with a smile.

"Kitty, we can't have any..." Scott moved Kitty aside and froze at what he saw.

"_HoMe..." _The empathic voice peeped out meekly to the minds in the area.

"If that a Morlock?" Logan grunted at he walked over, before he could get there though a wind blew up and he caught an unusual scent. One that made him pop his claws. "Move away slowly Scott."

"He won't hurt you!" Kitty said as she immediately put herself back between Scott and her friend.

"Kitty..." Scott said. "I'm fairly certain that isn't from this planet."

Just then, the small form climbed onto the dumpster next to Kitty. _"HoMe from stars!" _His cheerful voice squeaked as his crests went to a bright green. _"Friends of Kitty-Queen?" _He looked to Logan and though a sense of fear spread throughout the immediate area and his crests dimmed in color.

"What in the heck is that?" Logan blinked. It was the first time in a long time he had seen something of that magnitude of surprise.

"_Is HoMe..." _Home's mental voice said happily. _"Is happy friends of Kitty-Queen here. Kitty-Queen not have to walk to nest in dark!" _

"Uh... Logan?" Scott continued blinking behind his glasses. "I think the Professor should see this."

"Kid..." Logan's claws retracted. "It's riding in your car."

"I figured." Scott sighed. "I'll go get my car. It better not scratch the leather." Scott sighed as he walked past Logan, his mind completely and utterly blown away.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Kitty asked as Home reached back for his roast and continued munching happily.

"I honestly don't know." Logan sighed.

"_HoMe say thank you for food." _Home said. _"Should sleep now." _

"Home, you wanna come to my home, I mean nest tonight?" Kitty asked.

"_Is safe? Shiny-Head-Man not be afraid?" _Home asked.

Logan held in a laugh at the image of Charles Xavier being associated with the name "Shiny-Head-Man".

"Professor Xavier won't be afraid, I hope." Kitty said as Home jumped to the ground and plodded along nest to her.

"Hold on Bugsy, we gotta hide you in One-Eye's care." Logan said.

"_Is HoMe, is not 'Bugsy'." _Home said.

"Oh this is gonna be a barrel of laughs." Logan said.

"_Barrel! Roll! Fun!" _Home jumped in place almost reminding Kitty of an excited dog, Logan however was not amused as Scott pulled up and told Home to hide on the floor in the back.


	3. Xavier's Nest

**Curse of the Soul – The Origins of H. and Vile**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**X-Men Evolution and it's character's are © Marvel**

**Aliens, Xenomorph and associated material are © Dark Horse/20th Century Fox**

**The characters of H., Vile, Gik'reber and other Xeno-Sapien's are © THE Xenomorph**

_**Xavier's Nest**_

"OK, Home stay here while Logan and I get the Professor." Kitty said. They had arrived mere moments ago and already the strange creature was stirring up the usually laid back student body. Which just meant Bobby's pranks were going unnoticed.

"_HoMe stay." _He said cheerfully.

While Kitty was gone though he looked around the odd nest section. To him it was an odd design and far to open to keep the young ones like Kitty safe. His alien mind also had a hard time understanding the concept of what Xavier's desk was and he carefully prodded it with his clawed hands before deciding it was just a large odd shaped rock. Then the door's to the room opened again and Kitty was back with Logan and the new man, Xavier.

"_HoMe meet Shiny-head-man?" _Home asked.

The stunned look on Xavier's face that followed was not the result of Home's appearance, but rather the fact that he was expecting a simple mutated animal, instead he was face to face with a fully sapient alien being.

"Empathy." Xavier said in awe. "He communicates with emotion and imagery."

"_HoMe want back to hidey spot now."_ Home said, a whining tinge to his voice.

"Home, was it. Would you like to stay here." Xavier asked.

Without warning Home leapt back behind Xavier's desk. _"HoMe no be in cage!"_ The images in Xavier's mind were truly alien as he witnessed sharp spear poking at him, from what he presumed to be Home's point of view.

"Oh dear." Xavier said. "No Home, not in a cage..."

"_NO CAGE, NO CAGE!" _Home's empathic voice rang out as he jumped on the desk, the two crests on his head were glowing.

"Home!" Kitty shouted. "We don't want to hurt you."

"_Why Kitty-Queen cage HoMe?" _Home's voice rang out loud.

"Home, I don't want to..." Kitty said as Logan pulled her out of the room.

"_NO HURT KITTY-QUEEN!" _Home's voice range out as what could be perceived as a solid wall of emotion emanated from his crests. The emotional wall struck everyone on the premisis and in mere seconds the entirety of the property was screaming in terror. All for Xavier and Logan that is as Logan was charging straight at Home with claws extended. Xavier though merely held back his own fear and shut Logan down with a mere thought, only inches from Home's position.

"That was impressive." Xavier gasped as he was still recovering from the empathic attack.

"_No hurt Kitty-Queen." _Home's voice was accompanied by a very audible and annoyed hiss that displayed his inner mouth to Xavier for the first time.

"No. We don't do that here." Xavier said as he looked what assumed were eyes with Home. _"Here we care for each other." _

Home was stunned for a moment, he had never heard another's voice in his head. He cocked his skull in confusion before responding. _"Shiny-head-man talk in HoMe head?" _

"_Yes Home. I am a mutant, I have the special ability to talk to and read the minds of others." _Xavier said as he connected to the odd being.

"_Muuuutant?" _Home's voice echoed back

"_Mutants are born different from other humans. We are born with powers and not ever human likes that." _Xavier said as he sent Home images explaining mutants as simply as he could.

"_HoMe is mute-ant." _Home said. _"HoMe kind kill. All kill for all lives. HoMe brother like them but he not need to be. He be like HoMe, not kill. Be nice, have Queen like HoMe have Kitty-Queen." _

The images from HoMe's mind were blurry at best and most filled with fear. Xavier felt like they were almost a warning, but he pushed that concern aside as he tried to gain the creature's trust.

"_Home, do you have a place to sleep?" _Xavier asked.

"_HoMe have hidey place._" Home said as he relaxed his stature a bit. _"HoMe find nest soon he hope."_

"_Home, how would you like to live in my nest."_ Xavier asked, making sure to choose his words carefully.

"_Shiny-head-man let HoMe live in nest?" _Home's head cocked to the side again as if expecting an explanation.

"_Here you would be safe from the humans who would hurt you." _Xavier said. _"Here we can help protect you." _

"_HoMe safe here?"_ Home cocked his head to the other side. _"Shiny-head-man not lie..."_ Home then jumped off the desk and trotted over to his wheelchair where he sat on his haunches like a dog. _"HoMe like big nest, HoMe like to stay here." _

Xavier smiled and nodded and then Logan got back up, Home jumped onto the back of the wheelchair in response.

"_CLAW-MONSTER!" _Home's mind echoed as Kitty phased Home through the wheelchair and onto the floor. It was enough to distract him. _"Kitty-Queen make HoMe not real?"_

Kitty giggled as she saw Home's interpretation of what happened. "No Home, I used my power to make you pass through the professor's wheelchair."

"Where the heck is it going to stay?" Logan grumbled as he retracted his claws.

"_HoMe stay with Kitty-Queen?" _Home asked.

"Not tonight I'm afraid." Xavier said, "We need to see how healthy you are." Xavier said. _"We have a place downstairs to make you better if you're hurt." _Xavier was careful to picture the medical bay as non-threatening as possible, but something caught Home's attention in the images.

"_No sharp things!" _Home almost shrieked in Xavier's head.

"_All right no sharp things, but we need you to stay there for a few nights. Just to make sure you won't get the students sick." _Xavier explained with images of possible illness.

"_HoMe see Kitty-Queen?" _Home asked.

"Of course." Xavier smiled.

"_Okies." _Home said.

"Welcome home, Home." Kitty said as she hugged her friend's large skull.

"_HoMe is HoMe, Kitty-Queen already know..." _Home said trying to understand the concept of what she had said.

"Charles?" Logan gave Xavier a concerned look.

"I don't believe he is a threat Logan." Xavier said, "But the images of this 'brother' concern me."

"Think he's being followed?" Logan asked.

"It's possible, but Logan, the images of this other one were not like him. They were almost..." Xavier looked at Logan straight in the eyes. "...human."


	4. Chance meetings with the Rogue

**Curse of the Soul – The Origins of H. and Vile**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**X-Men Evolution and it's character's are © Marvel**

**Aliens, Xenomorph and associated material are © Dark Horse/20th Century Fox**

**The characters of H., Vile, Gik'reber and other Xeno-Sapien's are © THE Xenomorph**

_**Chance meetings with the Rogue**_

"Please be still Home..." Hank "Beast" McCoy was trying to treat his newest patient, whom he had only met a few scant hours ago. Hank was already wishing for a tranquilizer for the overly curious alien.

"_HoMe like Blue-fur..." _Home said as he continually tried to nuzzle Hank.

"Yes I know that Home, but I need to finish this scan and you need to stay still for me to do that." Hank said. "I just said this a minute ago."

"_HoMe no like strange short tunnel. Tunnel make funny noise that hurt HoMe head." _Home explained as he crawled over the CAT Scan in the medical ward.

"Well we don't want to cause you any pain so I guess I can prep the x-ray room." Hank sighed. "Please stay here Home and try not to destroy anything."

"_HoMe stay, not destroy." _Home said as he crawled under one of the cots in the room while Hank left.

The room was quiet while Home waited for Hank to return. He spent the time staring at the door and almost pounced out from under the cot to thank Hank for being fast, but then he noticed that it wasn't Hank entering the room. Instead it was a slenderer form with pale skin and it was saying odd things under it's breath.

".... stupid... Kitty... complaining... need a new roommate..."

At the mention of Kitty's name Home crawled back out from under the cot and on top of the mattress. He could now clearly see the form was a young female with brown hair and a long flowing night gown that covered most of her skin. She seemed to be ignorant of Home, and was instead focusing on rummaging through the medicine cabinet looking for something. Home, naturally saw the young female as a friend of Kitty and though he wasn't wrong his introduction was not what Xavier would have intended.

"_HoMe help Kitty-Queen's friend?" _Home's voice piqued inside the girl's head and she suddenly turned her head to see him smiling and waving, the only problem being that Home's smile consisted of his outer mouth being open to reveal the dangerous looking inner mouth.

Rogue, of course, saw Home and immediately went into panic mode, which at this point in time consisted of running and screaming like a blond woman in a horror movie, just minus the running part as her perceived attacker was between her and the door. Her screams quickly brought Hank and Logan running to the medical room.

"Oh Christ..." Logan groaned.

"Logan there's a monsta!" Rogue screamed.

"Rogue, my dear, Home is not a monster." Hank tried to explain.

"_HoMe is HoMe." _Home said as he crawled closer to Rogue who merely ran to the door and he mentor. A sudden wave of sadness washed over the room as she did so. _"Why Kitty-Queen-friend run? HoMe is friend." _

"Rogue..." Logan pulled Rogue out from behind him. "This is Home, Kitty's newest late night distraction."

"What in the Sam hill is it?" Rogue asked.

"_Is HoMe._" Home said as he skittered back towards her. This time she only jumped back a little.

"As far as I can tell he's a mutant alien." Hank said, "He claims to normally belong to a hive-mind structure, but he for some reason was not born with that connection. Kitty found him a few weeks ago and has been feeding him since then, Scott and Logan brought him in earlier and the Professor is having me examine him."

"Ah..." Rogue blinked before realizing something. "Was he in mah head?"

"He's empathic Rogue, and he speaks with mental imagery, thus giving a primitive sound to it when he makes a connection to a human mind. For instance, he has connected my name with 'Blue-Fur' and Logan's as 'Claw Monster'." Hank said.

"Chuck got the worst though." Logan laughed.

"_SHINY-HEAD-MAN!" _Home said happily, Rogue almost immediately burst out laughing.

"Yes, it is quite humorous isn't it?" Professor Xavier sighed as he came into the medical room. "I trust you can keep a secret for a few hours Rogue."

"Are we studyin' him?" Rogue asked as Home innocently nuzzled against he hand, her knee-jerk reaction sending him skittering across the room while emanating waves of fear that crippled the others.

"W-w-what is tha?" Rogue asked as she shook the crippling feeling off.

"His self-defense mechanism." Xavier said as he too shuddered from the fear. "I believe he has suffered some form of physical abuse during his time in space."

"Oh..." Rogue said as she looked at Home. "Ah'm sarry. It's just not good for people to touch meh."

"_You hurt like HoMe been hurt?" _Home asked, the private connection let a fearful edge into Rogue's mind.

"No, Ah hurt others when they touch me. Ah can't control it." Rogue said.

"_HoMe not get hurt." _Home said as he skittered back over to Rogue and stood straight up. Before anyone could react he had placed his hands on either side of Rogue's face and she went into what the others assumed was her usual trance, but before they could act to separate the two she stumbled back.

"That was weird." Rogue coughed as Home skittered back to the cot.

"What happened." Xavier asked.

"He showed me this alien ship where these things in masks kept stickin' him with spears and treatin' him like a pet or a slave." Rogue looked at the alien being. "Professor, you mind if ah go back upstairs. I need ta res."


	5. Dark Brotherhood

**Curse of the Soul – The Origins of H. and Vile**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**X-Men Evolution and it's character's are © Marvel**

**Aliens, Xenomorph and associated material are © Dark Horse/20th Century Fox**

**The characters of H., Vile, Gik'reber and other Xeno-Sapien's are © THE Xenomorph**

_**Dark Brotherhood**_

I watched in marvel as the hunter's ship brought Leto, myself and two hunter-born to the blue ball called Earth. I barely remembered my youth there, I was kidnapped at a young age along with my entire village by a weak, yet clever alien overlord.

"Your world brother, what is it like?" Leto asked, he had never seen my world having grown up under the warlord's power.

"When I was but a child I remember my mum telling me to beware the wild animals. Father would gather wood for the stove. That's all I can really remember." I said as the ball grew ever larger. "Now as I understand it, humans have all but covered it and tunneled it out."

"A hive world pre-made?" Leto asked with a smile. "This would ingratiate me with your twin greatly if we could take it."

"No." I said. "The hunters would sooner turn it to glass than let us take it."

"Why?" Leto asked.

"It is sacred to them." I explained. "The first world they found humanity on."

"Ah, pity." Let frowned. "Still, you sense the lairs as I do..."

"We could recover what was lost." I smiled. "First though we need to remove that..." I feel to the ground gripping my head. Visions of humans surrounding me and smiling, petting me and complimenting me. The other visions, a human I recognized as my mother, then the queens, then my father with hunters and other aliens with odd almond eyes. Then I heard the crying of a child.

"Vile..." Leto held me up. "Proximity to the mutation is afflicting you..."

"It is needed Leto, the closer I get the more it will happen." I explained. "He holds my memories..."

"He?" Leto asked.

"It has a gender..." I frowned. "Most definitely a he." I clacked my claws nervously against my chest. "You may have to be the one to kill him Leto."

"I would not deny you the glory my prince." Leto said with a serviceable smile.

"We are barely to the moon." I pointed out. "And I was disabled momentarily."

"He can't run from you though." Leto pointed out.

"I know, but I have this odd... feeling." I looked at Leto carefully, he was two heads shorter than my eight foot frame, but he was deadly fast and stealthier to boot. "He has protection."

"I see..." Leto frowned. "We may need to gather some eggs from the lairs then."

"No time Leto, we can search for those after." I said. "Besides if he learns of this connection he may be able to exploit it and do irreversible damage to me."

"I will concede the point for your safety." Leto paled slightly, none of us like loosing a member of our "family".

"Then it's decided. In two days time we land, scout out this mutation's dwelling and possible protectors." I looked back to the screen that displayed my home world. "Then he will be slain and we take back any eggs on this world."

"What if we fail?" Leto asked.

"Leto, I'm shocked you would consider it." I laughed.

"I'm serious brother." Leto had queued up images the hunters had of human technology with accompanying videos. "These are not weapons made for show..."

"No wonder the hunters prize them so." I nodded, realizing Leto had good reason to be concerned. "Ready the escape vessel." I said, waving a hunter-born to go to the vessel with a prepared message for the Queens. "One will return with a message requesting my twin and drones for transport of the eggs."

"We may need Dasan..." Leto brought up another file, this one displaying several genetic variations of humans. Variations with astonishing power.

My eyes widened in shock. "We will need all..."

"Brother?" Leto asked.

"You once said you wished to be called a general to my princely title?" I asked.

"It was in jest, I serve the hive as always." He smiled dismissively, but I felt his excitement. "Do you mean we should take this world?"

"But not as a hive world." I said. "The Queens once promised us a world where we could multiply without fear..."

"They would give us this world?" Leto laughed.

"If we could secure a foothold with drones made from those mutant humans, I have no doubt." I smiled as I sense a future for my kind. "The vessel is ready." Leto smiled as he pushed the release button for the programmed escape pod.

"What of the hunters?" Leto asked.

"They're so fond of burning our worlds. With the right humans they may very well taste the flames of the Hive." I glanced at the blue orb once again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I would never leave it again, but I didn't quite expect the conditions I was to live under.


	6. Introductions

**Curse of the Soul – The Origins of H. and Vile**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**X-Men Evolution and it's character's are © Marvel**

**Aliens, Xenomorph and associated material are © Dark Horse/20th Century Fox**

**The characters of H., Vile, Gik'reber and other Xeno-Sapien's are © THE Xenomorph**

_**Introductions**_

Professor Xavier was sitting in the Danger Room with all of his students present. Each one was trying to guess as to why they were summoned to their training room on a day off. Then Kitty came walking in with Scott and Rogue. Kitty and Rogue then stood next to Xavier while Scott stood off to the side.

"I know you are all wondering why I called you here." Xavier said with a smile as the students nodded. "Recently Kitty has come across an odd being."

"Another student?" Ray, also known as Berzerker asked.

"No." Xavier said with a smile.

"New teacher?" Roberto De Costa aka Sunspot asked.

"No, it's gotta be a pet for the mansion." Jubilee said with a hopeful smile.

"Is it a mutant dog?" Bobby Drake aka Ice-Man asked with his won smile.

"_Is HoMe."_ Home said as he dropped from the ceiling right in front of Xavier and next to Kitty.

Now when facing a strange creature the likes of which could be described as a roach from hell with a banana for a head you would expect certain reactionary responses. As per the strangeness that existed in Xavier's school not one of these reactions presented itself. Though Xavier would argue the lack of a fearful reaction would have come from a combination of his peaceful teaching and HoMe's own calming aura. What happened instead was a mad rush forward from all the female students in an attempt to cuddle the strange little creature, conversely the young men simply stood shocked at the response.

"Why couldn't I have that power?" Kurt Wagner asked.

"Dude, you got a girl." Roberto said.

"Chicks dig the fuzzy one." Kurt shrugged.

"They dig the buggy one more." Jame Mardox smiled.

"_HoMe like breath now..."_ HoMe's tiny sounding voice managed to squeak in over the fawning females.

"Like this, as you now all know is Home." Kitty said with a smile as she hugged her friend.

"_HoMe friend?" _The little bug-like alien looked around.

"I'm Jean." Jean Grey introduced herself. _"Nice to meet you."_ She added with her telepathy.

"_Fire-Hair..."_ HoMe said as he associated her hair color and name much to the girl's confusion.

"It's all images an' such, how he talks." Rogue said. "I'm strangely just Rogue. Kitty is Kitty-Queen."

"Logan is Claw-Monster, Dr. McCoy is Blue-Hair and the prof is..." Kitty rattled off the names.

"_Shiny-Head Man." _HoMe finished as the room broke out in a snicker.

"So what vould I be?" Kurt asked as he walked over, his image inducer not needed in the mansion, with his blue fur and prehensile tail. "I'm Kurt Vagner."

It was then that HoMe surprised everyone by pouncing on Kurt and putting his crest like ridges against the young mutant's head. Scott and Logan immediately responded but were told to back down by Xavier.

"_Fuzzy-Friend is Kurt-Friend." _HoMe said as he got off Kurt and snuggled up against him.

"What vas that about?" Kurt asked.

"_HoMe think Kurt-Friend sad..." _HoMe said.

"Vell, it certainly left me feeling happier." Kurt smiled.

"Getting pounced by a space roach made you feel better." Scott asked with a slight laugh.

"No..." Kurt said, "It wasn't a pounce it was more like a glomp. Did you say space roach?"

"Glomp?" Scott asked. "Oh god, not another internet thing you and Forge made up."

"They didn't make it." Jean said. "Its the term for a playful tackle, hug or combination."

"_Glomp!" _HoMe said as he pounced again, this time on Amara Aquilla aka Magma.

"Uh, hello." She blinked as HoMe nuzzled her and she giggled. "It feels funny..."

"Like a tickle in the back of your mind?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Amara said as HoMe got off her and went back to Kitty and curled up.

"Well, as long as he doesn't cause trouble..." Scott sighed. "Still not to thrilled about..." Scott was interrupted by HoMe skittering frantically away followed by sudden waves of fear.

"Don't run." Xavier said. "It's a self defense mechanism."

"What is?" Kurt asked.

"You don't feel it?" Xavier asked. "Home can let off emotional distress like a wave of energy."

"I don't feel it either prof." Kitty said.

"Me too." Amara blinked.

"Cool." Kurt smiled.

"Immunity through cuddling." Roberto laughed. "But yeah I felt it, weird though."

"Yeah..." Sam Guthrie shivered. "It was like watching all those scary movies from a week ago, only if I had been like six when watching them."

"What's he afraid of?" Jean asked as Home came scampering back in with Hank.

"Home said something about his 'brother'." Hank said. "Do we have another guest coming?"

"_No..." _HoMe's voice whinned. _"Brother not brother. Brother slave. Brother hurt HoMe's friends. Brother not brother." _

"Professor did you get that image clearly?" Jean asked.

"For the first time I did." Xavier gasped as he finally understood Home's earlier message. "Kurt, call Forge, we're going to need him to build a telescope and fast."

"Right." Kurt said as he vanished leaving a confused Home even more frantic. Then he popped back in. "Seriously Scott, did you say space roach?"

"Home is not a roach Kurt." Kitty said. "But he is an alien..."

"Cool!" Kurt then promptly disappeared again causing Home to freak out even more and ask where his new friend was.


	7. Template for trouble

**Curse of the Soul – The Origins of H. and Vile**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**X-Men Evolution and it's character's are © Marvel**

**Aliens, Xenomorph and associated material are © Dark Horse/20th Century Fox**

**The characters of H., Vile, Gik'reber and other Xeno-Sapien's are © THE Xenomorph**

_**Template for trouble**_

"_What this?"_ Home asked as Forge was busy setting up a large telescope. Home was holding a wrench in his outer mouth.

"Some one keep the alien away from me please!" Forge shouted. Forge, unlike most of the X-Men did not take so kindly to Home and was in fact utterly terrified of the small creature.

"Forge, dude, Home's a cool guy." Kurt said as he tried to pull the wrench out of Home's mouth. "Home, he's gonna need it." Then Home let go.

"_What Forge-Friend building." _ Home asked, he had also pounced Forge on sight and tried to cheer him up.

"A telescope to watch for any odd meteorites or alien craft." Forge sighed as h held his hand out for the now drool covered wrench. "I should have asked why I was being offered room and board now..."

"Forge, that offer has been on the table since ve found you." Kurt said.

"True, but now Xavier's wondering if I could 'fix' a few things around here." Forge shot his friend a dirt look.

"Ja, ja..." Kurt rolled his eyes and yanwed. "You almost done for tonight?"

"Why?" Forge asked with a confused blink.

"Because I haven't tested out of several engineering degrees and I have school tomorrow." Kurt said with a tired look.

"_What school?" _Home asked.

"A horrible place vhere adults force us teens to remember useless facts." Kurt said jokingly.

"_Kurt-friend no go!" _HoMe said in a panicked tone.

Kurt was confused until he realized Home had taken him literally. "I vas joking mein little friend."

"_What mine?" _HoMe asked, immediately distracted by Kurt's use of German.

"Vat?" Kurt looked to Forge who merely shrugged, then Kurt caught on. "Oh, 'mein' is German for 'my'."

"_What German?"_ HoMe asked.

"It's the country vhere I vas born. We speak another language there and our vords sound different." Kurt smiled. "I know it's kind of confusing for an empath, but I can teach you some German if you like."

"_HoMe like learn!" _HoMe sounded pleased as he skittered off to Kitty's room where a small alcove in the ceiling had been made into a small room for him.

"Night Home!" Kurt shouted then looked to Forge. "Dude, seriously I'm tired and the Prof. doesn't vant you vorking until you pass out."

"All right, all right." Forge said as he pulled him self out from under the large telescope's base. "Where am I again?"

"Ve're bunk mates until the your room is made up properly." Kurt said. "Something about making it the safest room in the building."

"What does he think I'm going to turn my room into a lab?" Forge snorted. "Can't deny it crossed my mind, but then I'd never get sleep."

"See that right there is vy the Prof is afraid to let you vork alone." Kurt chuckled, "You're like that dude from Mythbusters. You know the one with the robot fetish."

"Except I don't have a robot fetish." Forge glared at his friend.

"That ve know of." Kurt pointed out.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up with a Rube Goldberg machine at the base of your bed." Forge said.

* * *

In the morning Forge simply returned to working on the telescope. He wasn't surprised to find Logan there as well, but was surprised by his offer to help with the mechanics of the large telescope.

"Not much to gears, I can get those." Logan half-grinned as he and Forge began to work on the device. Then Forge looked up and noticed something odd.

"Where's the alien bug?" He asked, "I figured he'd be bothering me like crazy with everyone at..." Forge froze.

"What?" Logan asked.

"How impressionable is this thing?" Forge asked as he pulled himself out from under the gears.

"Seems to take everything at face value." Logan said. "Why?"

"Kurt made a joke about school being a place of torture last night, but he got distracted away from explaining it was a joke."

"How?" Logan almost growled.

"Explaining German." Forge said. "And languages."

"Crap..." Logan groaned. "So now we've got an empathic alien who thinks all his new friends are being tortured."

"Probably." Forge said as he and Logan ran to Xavier.

8888888888

HoMe wasn't an idiot. He knew his new friend's weren't in any danger at 'school', but that didn't take away from the curiosity that school represented. So he left as early as his new friends and tried to follow them through the wooded areas around his new nest, unfortunately he was quite lost and didn't know where to go. HoMe wasn't an idiot, he just had a terrible sense of direction.

"Hello l'étrange..." A strange voice cause HoMe to spin, arching his tail and hissing with his crests glowing. "Whoa, Gambit didn't mean to frightin'. Jus' wan' know if you with Xavier."

"_Shiny-Head-Man?" _HoMe asked as Gambit quietly snickered. HoMe quietly observed the human noting he was a mutant, given away by his odd eye coloring. The small alien also sensed a layer of deceit, but a general truthful nature to the odd human.

"Oui." Gambit stifled a full laugh. "Yeah, him. You know Rogue?"

"_HoMe know Rogue. She Kitty-Queen friend." _HoMe said as he lowered his defensive stance.

"Tink you kin do Gambit a lil' faveur?" Gambit smiled, his smile caused HoMe to go back to his defensive stance.

"_Man-of-chance not hurt Rogue." _HoMe's voice took an icy tone that caused Gambit to blink.

"Non, Jus' wan' give her a letta." Gambit smiled. "Mah boss don' take kindly ta me associatin' with Xavier's, even if I tink one'em jus' the prettiest ting God eva made." Gambit held out a small envelope.

HoMe peered at it and sensing no danger he took it in his six fingered hand. Then he looked to Gambit and asked a simple yet shocking question. _"What 'God'?"_

"Ah, dat you be needin' to ask the fuzzy blue one." Gambit smiled as he bowed and quickly ran away leaving a very confused HoMe.

HoMe looked down at the odd little paper rectangle and held onto it carefully as he felt it was strangely fragile. Then he looked around the woods once more before deciding on a way to go. Thankfully as he continued in that direction he felt the presence of all of Xavier's students. With a little luck and a lot of new friends HoMe felt he might just answer a few questions that had floated into his little alien head. First though he would have to deliver the letter to Rogue. Still he had to admit the building that was a "school" was quite intimidating and he immediately felt the need to stay concealed, thankfully he was already small and light enough to crawl through the school's ventilation system or as it became known from that day on the "shiny tunnels". Oddly enough, rumors of a ghost would start up after HoMe's first and only visit to Bayville High.


End file.
